


Contents May Be Hot

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS breaks down. Donna is around to provide tea and support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contents May Be Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15195313036/hows-she-doing-donna-asks-as-she-walks-into).

“How’s she doing?” Donna asks as she walks into the control room to find that the Doctor is still arse-up inside the TARDIS’s console, playing with wires and pressing dangerous buttons. “Any improvement?”

“It looks like she’s taken a beating,” the Doctor says. He runs a mournful hand over the ship’s panels, cooing at her as if that might help her to feel better.

“I brought you some tea,” Donna offers, holding it out to him.

He emerges from the console like a jack-in-the-box, bouncing up to take the cup from her. “Tea! What is it with humans and tea? Solves everything, doesn’t it, a good cuppa.”

“Right. Drink up.”

“I once saved the world with tea, you know.”

“Are you boasting?” Donna teases, passing the cup over to him. He takes it and drinks one huge gulp, sticking out his tongue as he instantly burns it. She shakes her head. “I have no idea how you’ve survived this long.”

“Bery good bluck,” the Doctor says.

It’s only her sense of kindness that stops her from rolling her eyes.

Nothing on Earth can fight her smirk, however.


End file.
